Heist
by YonderB
Summary: AU. When you want to con the world, you need some old artists to help. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Leon, Cloud. No pairings. Title changed, because the last one was completely useless
1. It begins

Roxas swallowed thickly.

_Oh God._

They were actually going to _do it._

They were going to _steal_ the_ largest diamond in the world_.

It'd taken two years to get up to this point. _Two whole years._ Were those _two_ _whole_ _years_ going to go to waste? Were they going to get caught? Thrown in jail? Never to get out?

Adjusting his headset, Roxas swallowed again, staring at the numerous computer-screens around him. Placing his microphone by his mouth, he ignored is hammering heart and whispered.

"_Let's go._"

–**Two Years Earlier–**

A boy lay in front of his laptop, sprawled out on his belly over his bed, tapping away at the keyboard. His blond hair was swept to the side, and then upwards, giving the impression he'd been in the eye of a hurricane and the whipping winds had forced his hair to stay in that style.

He continued tapping away, code flying across the screen.

_Given Name: Roxas_

_Last Name: N/A_

_Age: 16_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blond_

_Skin: Average_

_Speciality: Computer-Hacker and Technician_

Roxas continued typing, swinging his legs backwards and forwards behind him, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. He was doing a good deed, he thought. A deed he should get a medal for or something. Maybe a car?

His finger floated over the enter button, and his smug smirk morphed into the biggest grin he'd ever had. He pressed the button forcefully, and there was an authoritative beep from his speakers.

At the beep, a boy with brown hair that stuck up in every direction and the same face as Roxas poked his head into the room via the doorway, mouth formed into a curious 'o' shape.

_Given Name: Sora_

_Last Name: N/A_

_Age: 16_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Brown_

_Skin: Average / Tan_

_Speciality: Technician and Driver_

"Whatcha doin'?" Sora asked, still standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on Roxas. The blond twin rolled onto his back, and rose his hands in the air.

"I just stole four-thousand dollars from the second-richest man in the world, and put it into a charity-fundraser without a _shred_ of physical evidence pointing to me!" Roxas grinned at the ceiling. "I'm freakin' _made of_ _awesome_!"

The brown-haired twin pouted. "You're always stealing from that guy. He's bound to catch you in the end."

The blonde one waved a hand in the air in a way that basically said '_I doubt it_'. Roxas rolled back over, dropped onto the floor on all-fours, pushed himself to his knees and stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "He's a dick, Sora. Anyway, I've been stealing from him for two and a half years now. Once every four months. And he hasn't caught me."

Sora made a humming sound, shrugging, before his pout disappeared. "It's good you're giving the money to a charity!"

Giving Sora his best '_I'm made of awesome, of course I'd do that_' look, Roxas turned off his laptop and slipped it back into it's case.

The two twins lived in a large, two-story house in a small town called Destiny Island. It was no island, but it seemed like it. The people were all close, everyone knew everyone else, and it was covered in trees, ivy-covered houses, and the shops all looked over the seashore.

"We need to get dinner," Sora hummed as he followed his twin down the stairs. It was only around four in the evening, but, Sora liked to get the food early and make it with Roxas' help. They often cooked together. It was _fun!_

Nodding, Roxas passed through the large living-room, bypassed the kitchen, and walked to the front door, slipping on his sneakers. "Sure thing," he answered.

No parents to speak of, the twins were all each other had besides a big, lonely house, overly-active brains and one too many computers. They never really had parents. The adults of Destiny Island just passed them around, from family to family, staying with one family one night, a different one the next. Eventually, a nice lady gave them one of her old houses and said that they could use that, since she wouldn't be. They'd stayed there since.

Yanking his bike out of the kleptomaniac-like ivy along the front of the house, Roxas flung a leg over it, and seated himself, one foot placed on one of the many rocks in the overgrown garden.

Hopping up onto the handlebars, Sora sat there cheerily, feet placed on the medium-sized horizontal bars that poked out of the center of the front wheel, Roxas behind him. Rolling down the short pathway of their house, Roxas peddled easily and turned, before riding down the long, hard, sand road, that was the main road through Destiny Island.

Passing other ivy-covered houses, surrounded by hedges, rose-bushes and the occasional willow-tree, the twins had to admit. Destiny Island was a nice, calm place.

It would be at least twenty minutes to get to the shoreline and all the nice shops, so, Sora decided to fill up the silence with what he did best. Talk.

"So, I had this awesome dream last night," he grinned, glancing over his shoulder at his twin, before looking back in front of him and watching one of the few cars in Destiny Island roll past.

"Really?" Roxas returned. Sora and he slept in the same room, so, he wasn't surprised at this news. He was a light sleeper, and he'd heard Sora wake up last night.

Sora nodded authoritatively, eyes raised at the sky and the puffy white clouds. "It gave me an idea," he stated proudly.

"Which is?"

Grinning over his shoulder, Sora gave his twin one of his famous '_I'm not gonna tell you 'cause it's a surprise_' looks, and received a roll of Roxas' identical blue eyes in return.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but comfortably so. As they came up on the shoreline, speckled with shops, homes, occasional cars and swimmers, Roxas steered the bike to the small shop they usually went to, aiming for the bike-rack outside.

Raising his legs as the bike-rack came closer, Sora placed his feet on top of the rack and let the front wheel of the bike click into place before he hopped over the rack and landed on the other side. "C'mon Roxas!" Sora giggled, before running into the shop without a second thought.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Roxas hopped off his bike and followed Sora inside, hands stuffed in his pockets, but, a smile on his face nonetheless.

The shop was small, covered in plants, boxes of fruit, and other things everywhere. There was no air-conditioning, the open windows facing the sea enough to keep everything cool. By the door, was the counter.

Sitting behind the counter was a young girl, pale and blonde, leaning over a sketchpad in front of her, a crayon in hand, drawing happily.

_Given Name: Namine_

_Last Name: N/A_

_Age: 15_

_Eyes: Light-Blue_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Skin: Pale_

_Speciality: Artist_

_Kin: Twin of Kairi_

Roxas entered the shop and Namine glanced up from her drawing, giving him a quick smile, before looking back down, and continuing her art. The boy looked around, to find Sora picking out some tomatoes and putting them into a bag he already had in hand.

Leaning against the counter, Roxas watched Sora go about grabbing all the food he thought he needed.

"Everything alright?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder at the meek voice, Namine's eyes still on her drawing, but she seemed to know what was going on despite that. Roxas nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Sora appeared at the counter, arms full with his bag of food, and Namine straitened up and went through the bag, writing down numbers and prices on a small scrap of paper.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora chirped as he handed over the correct amount of cash, beaming at Namine as she took the money and handed him the change in return.

"She's swimming, but she'll be back later," Namile smiled, Sora gathering the bag into his arms. "Have a nice day!" she called as they left, the two boys waving goodbye.

As they made their way back home down the hard, sand road, Sora sitting on the handlebars again, the bag of food held to his chest, Roxas rose a hand off one of the handles and prodded his twin in the back, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise.

"What idea?" Roxas prompted when his twin looked over his shoulder at him.

Sora grinned. "Well, life's been a bit boring lately," he sighed, looking up at the sky, pursing his lips in a thoughtful manner. "I thought we could become like Robin Hood!"

Roxas blinked. "I'm not wearing tights."

The brown-haired teen paused, before it clicked in his brain and he gave a great guffaw, grinning over his shoulder at Roxas. "No, _no!_" he giggled. "'_Take from the rich and give to the poor_'! Y'know?" he urged.

The blonde twin thought about it, still pedaling down the road. "Yeah, okay. Sounds interesting." he nodded. "How?" he asked.

Sora's grin widened ten-fold. "We become scam-artists!"

Mulling it over until he turned and rolled down the pathway to their house, Roxas finally came to a conclusion. "You have any scams in mind, or are you just talking credit-card scams?" he asked as he placed his bike against the side of the house, Sora standing beside the door. They'd done a few credit-card scams as children to take up time. They'd found out they were quite good at it.

"Yeah!" Sora beamed. "I've got a scam all worked out!"

Raising his eyebrows, impressed, Roxas followed Sora inside, and into the kitchen, where they started making dinner. All through it, Sora spoke on this scam he'd made up in his head during the night, he sounded delighted and excited, waving his hands around when he thought it's be a good idea, even if he was holding a knife or a spoon covered in sauce.

Finally, when Sora had gotten to the end of the long and excruciatingly detailed plan, Roxas and he were already seated at the dinner-table, the sun was setting, and Roxas had finished his dinner.

Letting in a big breath like a beached whale, Sora stared at Roxas with wide, curious yes. "What do you think?" he prompted, his voice a little scratchy from the non-stop talking.

Watching Sora shovel a few forks full of spaghetti bolognaise into his mouth, Roxas let his eyebrows sink back to their original position. "... did you really think that up, all in one night?" he asked. The plan was almost _professional_.

Sora grinned through his noodles. "I watched a lot of movies," he explained, though, it was more or less just a lot of spluttering and mumbling, but, Roxas had heard enough of Sora's talk-while-you-eat, so, he knew what his twin had said.

Nodding, Roxas let out a hum. "We could actually do it, y'know." Sora somehow swallowed, and beamed at his twin, a smear of sauce across his nose. "_Can we??_" the brunette squealed. "I doubt we'll get caught if we choose our teammates well!"

Roxas looked out the window, the sun painting the sky orange, pink, purple and gold, and thought about it. Their lives were basically being wasted. All they did was go onto the internet daily and eat.

Looking back at his hopeful twin, Roxas sighed. "Alright--" Sora let out a high-pitched squeal and flung his hands in the air, his fork impaled with noodles and a generous amount of sauce, a few droplets of the red liquid splattering on the walls. "As long as we talk to Riku first."

Sora blinked. "Riku? Why?" he asked, before stuffing the fork into his mouth, table-manners be damned.

Letting out a sigh, Roxas smiled. "To see if he thinks the scam will succeed." He flipped out his and Sora's phone and started dialling. "Anyway," he added, "he might want to join in."

Sitting atop a one-story house, was a young man. His silver hair was cut, shoulder-length and the fringe falling into his eyes. He sat there, elbows on his knees, his baggy jeans covered in the occasional grass-stain, eyes fixed on the horizon, the sun setting and painting the sky orange, pink, purple and gold.

A small bird flew over his head, ruffling his hair a little, but he didn't react, just sitting there, on the tiled roof of his home, eyes blank.

Suddenly, his pocket let out an insistent buzz and started making a tinkling noise. Digging a hand into his pocket, the young man removed his vibrating and tinkling phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_Given Name: Riku_

_Last Name: N/A_

_Age: 17_

_Eyes: Green-Blue_

_Hair: Silver_

_Skin: Tan_

_Speciality: Cat-Burgler_

"Hey, Riku," Roxas said, fiddling with his fork as Sora started licking his bowl. "Where are you?"

"At home," Riku answered, scratching his head of silver hair and shifting slightly on the roof of his house. "Well, _on_ it, to be exact."

Roxas grinned and pushed his bowl at Sora, who grabbed it and started licking the sauce off that, too. "Hey, Sora got an idea about some fun that sounded right up your alley. Mind coming around?"

Riku glanced at the clock on his phone, before placing it back to his ear. "No, I don't mind," he answered smoothly, already standing up, the height of being on a house roof not even phasing him.

Nodding, Roxas smiled. "See you soon, then," he said. "See you!" Sora called from the other side of the table just before he ended the call.

Placing his phone back into his pocket, Riku slid down to the edge of the roof, before jumping smoothly to the grassy ground, crouched on all-fours like, well, a _cat_. Standing again, Riku hopped over the hedge that surrounded his house, and walked down the sandy road of Destiny Island.

The silver-haired seventeen-year-old had been a cat-burgler from as long as he could remember. All he knew of his family was that they weren't very nice, that he'd left them early in life, and _that_ had caused his stealing.

After a while and a great, big, wad of cash, Riku had moved to Destiny Island. A nice place, no one person more rich than any other. A nice place for a cat-burgler who just wanted a normal life.

Vaulting over Sora and Roxas' fence ten minutes later, Riku walked to the door, hands in his pockets. He knocked lightly, and the door was immediately wrenched open, a beaming Sora standing there.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora chimed, bright and as happy as the sun, giving Riku a hug before stepping aside, letting the older male into the house. Sora and Riku had been good friends for a while now. Sora didn't really mind that Riku had been, and _is_ a burgler. The silver-haired teen had let it slip by accident, and Sora had just shrugged and stated that Roxas was just as bad, and he didn't mind.

Closing the door behind himself, Riku gave Sora a quick smile, which the brunette returned tenfold. The younger quickly ushered Riku into the livingroom, where Roxas was, sitting in one of the couches, reading a book on mechanics.

"Hey, Riku," Roxas greeted with a smile, closing the book and leaning back into the cushions, Riku seating himself on the couch opposite the blonde, and Sora seating himself in a beanbag in between them.

"What's this about?" Riku asked, hands clasped in his lap.

Roxas looked at Sora, who immediately beamed, before turning to Riku, sucking in a long breath, and started to speak very quickly, and in almost dizzying detail, on, what Riku assumed, was a scam he'd thought up.

Letting out a pant after finishing his tirade of words, Sora looked at Riku, who looked thoroughly thoughtful.

"It could work," Riku conceded after a moment, looking between Sora and Roxas. "What, you two actually going to do this?"

Immediately, Sora nodded vigourously, while Roxas just shrugged with a small smile.

"But, we just don't know anyone who could help us," Sora thrust his bottom-lip out in irritation, puffing his cheeks in an equally irritated manner.

"I will," Riku stated at once.

The twins stared at him. "_Really?_" Sora squeaked delightedly. Riku nodded. He'd had a normal life for a few years now. He wanted the excitement back.

"_And_," Riku smirked, "I think I know some guys who could help us."

((TBC. I wrote this quite a while ago, and it just took this long to post because I was shy about posting something in this style of writing... And I didn't have a title. Inspired by many, many different movies, and, I think, a series. Not quite sure. Enjoy. I have the second chapter finished, so, that one will be up soon. and ty Knit for pointing out those mistakes!))


	2. Partners

"You sure this is the right place?"

The three boys, Riku, Sora and Roxas sat around Roxas' work-station in the bedroom. It took up a whole corner, and was basically five large screens, a computer under the table, two keyboards and a mouse. Roxas sat in the computer-chair directly in front of the screen in the centre, while Riku and Sora sat on either side of him, in chairs they'd dragged up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Positive," Riku nodded, eyes fixed on the centre-screen, which was the only one that showed a internet-browser, the others showing surveillance footage of the surrounding land of the house they were in. The sun had set, and the stars were only just starting to come out.

Sora blinked at the screen. "'Booty-Lovers call'," he read, the pink and purple webpage flashing pictures that were definitely not meant for young eyes. "'Call me, baby, I'll reply and--'," he squinted at the screen. "Is that anatomically possible?" he asked, curious.

"Just ignore that," Riku sighed. "Search-engine," he stated, Roxas immediately clicked the small search-bar in the corner, a small box appearing under it. "Write in 'Heart'."

Typing quickly and clicking 'search', Roxas glanced at Riku when the page was exactly as it had been before. Riku waved a hand. "Just keep submitting 'Heart'."

After a good twenty-seven submissions, Roxas rose his eyebrows when the site reloaded, and it was completely black and white, and easy to figure out; a lot different from before. Riku pointed to the search-bar again, and Roxas clicked on it.

"Type in 'Axel'."

Two continents to the west, in a small city on the edge of the boarder, a young man stumbled home from the bar in the dark, his tie barely hanging around his neck, his shirt untucked. He finally staggered to his door and placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Suddenly, he was flying backwards and he slammed into the road in front of his house, fire and shrapnel flying in all directions from his open door, orange and yellow light dancing over the dark street, the man's house going up in flames as he lay on the road, unmoving, a pool of dark liquid slowly expanding around him.

Two streets away, a man in a shiny black car ate a doughnut, a beer in his other hand. He watched it all from his rear-view mirror, an elbow leaning against his open window.

Smirking, he placed the remainder of his doughnut in his mouth and revved his engine, the golden light from the fire glinting off his spiked, unruly red hair and the two upside-down teardrop-shaped tattoos on his cheeks.

_Given Name: Axel_

_Last Name: (Unknown)_

_Age: 19_

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Red_

_Skin: Tan_

_Speciality: Explosives_

_Times In Jail: Four. (First two, bail. Second two, escaped.)_

The twins' eyes whizzed over the page of information on this 'Axel' person, over the blank square where the picture was supposed to be, and all the 'Jobs' he'd done that were listed below.

"Woooww..." Sora mumbled.

"Is this guy..." Roxas chose his words carefully. "Sane?"

The silver-haired teen let out a hearty snort of amusement. "For the most part, yeah." he answered, his mouth pulled back in a smirk. "He's a bit of a flirt, but he gets the job done."

"Will he do it?" Sora asked, looking around Roxas at Riku. "Our scam, I mean?"

Letting out a quiet hum, Riku thought about it. "Yeah, I think so. As long as he can blow shit up, I think he'll be happy."

Turning back to the screen, Sora nodded. "So, who's the next person?"

Riku grinned.

On the other side of the world, a young lady in a mink coat walked down a snowy pathway early in the morning, jewels in her ears and hanging from her neck and wrists. She walked along the pathway, no one else in sight. She let out a quiet sigh. Winter was such a beautiful season.

Quiet suddenly, she spotted a crumpled heap lying, sprawled, across the pathway near the corner. Carefully, she advanced on it, and found that she was staring down at a person. They wore crumpled, ripped clothing, their skin a little blue from the cold.

Kneeling beside the person, the young lady used one of her gloved hands to slowly turn the person's face to her. She let out a quiet gasp.

A young handsome man lay at her feet, his golden hair in stylish spikes, his cheeks and nose dusted with pink, his lips rosy. He was unconscious. Quickly digging out her latest-edition mobile phone, the lady called her chauffeur and told him she'd have a guest.

She tended to the young man herself, he had no frostbite, but his skin was deathly cold. Besides, he was quite dashing, and she liked the idea of being able to touch him without being in trouble.

It was nearly noon when she saw the young man shift. She's been watching him from the doorway, and had him sleeping in the spare bed. His eyes fluttered open, and she had to hold back from gasping. He had the most beautiful pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

The young man sat up and stared around himself before his eyes landed on her, and her heart stopped. He was so _beautiful_.

"Where am I?" the young man asked. Oh, Lords. His _voice_.

"Y-- You're in my home. You were unconscious. On the pathway." She explained, taking a step forward. "I tended to you. You were half-frozen."

The young man stared at her, and she couldn't help but flush under his gaze. "I'm sorry that I was such a burden," he said, slipping out of the bed and standing, wobbling a little. The lady immediately hurried forward.

"No, please! Don't get up. You are weak," she said, gently easing him back onto the bed. "You were no burden," she smiled warmly. "Really."

He stared at her again, and she felt her cheeks burn. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Mihael," the young man breathed. The young lady smiled.

She cared for him for the rest of the day, but when sunset arrived, and she said that he was welcome to stay the night he was immediately on his feet, much stronger than he was before, and he refused.

"I couldn't possibly intrude any longer than I have," Mihael protested, his hand on the intricately carved doorknob of her estate. She hurried forward and turned him around.

"No! You are not intruding!" she urged, hands on his chest. "Please, stay!"

Mihael shook his head, and turned back around, opening the door, a gust of cool air hitting the two of them in the face and ruffling Mihael's hair in such a pretty way.

He walked down the steps, his baggy, ripped clothing swaying on his frame.

"Wait!" the lady cried, hurrying after him. Mihael turned around, and urged her to go back inside, but she shook her head. Raising her hands, she unclasped her necklace and held it to Mihael.

He stared at it for a second, before gasping and taking a step back. "I couldn't possibly--"

"Nonsense!" she gasped, holding her string of large, grape-sized diamonds to Mihael. She took a step forward. "Buy yourself some new clothing with it, find yourself a home. Do it for yourself," she urged.

He shook his head vigourously, holding a hand in front of himself to stop her. "No! I will not take something of yours, even if it is for me!"

She pressed the necklace to his hand, staring into his eyes. "Then do it for me," she whispered. "So that I will know that I have helped you, and that you might come back to me..."

Mihael stared at her with those beautiful eyes of his, before his fingers slowly curled around the string of diamonds, a smile the lady couldn't quite understand crossing his features.

"Yes... I'll do it for you."

_Given Name: Cloud_

_Last Name: Strife_

_Age: 24_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Skin: Semi-Tan_

_Speciality: Con-artist, Mimic and Cat-Burgler._

Roxas let out an impressed whistle at this 'Cloud Strife's page, eyes roaming down his details and things he's done, and the blank square where his picture should be. Beside him, Sora was talking to Riku. "So," he said. "This site is like a criminal reference-thing? For jobs and stuff? A whatyoucallit? Resumé?"

"Well..." Riku frowned a little, thinking about it. "Yeah, more or less," he shrugged.

"Well, this guy is kickass," Roxas stated flatly. "Who's the last one?"

A weak smile passed across Riku's face. "If Cloud agrees to work the scam, we're going to have to get used to swearing matches and stuff," he stated. Roxas and Sora stared at him.

"Why?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well," Riku sighed. "This last guy and Cloud have a bit of a history, and as soon as they see the other, they'll be at eachother's throats. Well, Cloud will be at _his_." Roxas opened his mouth, but Riku cut him off. "Don't get me wrong!" he urged. "While they're acting, they're so believable they could tell you you're a purple chicken and you'll believe it, but-- as soon as the acting stops, it's back to the swearing."

The twins looked at eachother, before looking back at Riku, raising their identical eyebrows. The silver-haired teen smiled. "'Leon'."

A continent to the east, a dark-aired young man passed through the dark streets, hands in his pockets, a bag hanging from his elbow, the street-lights flickering above him. His hair was cut to shoulder-length, his fringe falling into his grey-blue eyes.

Turning a deserted corner, he picked up his pace, jogging down the street, empty from the night. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes, but it quickly took it's place in his eyes again. He said nothing, and jogged to a stop in front of an expensive hotel.

Walking inside, the golden lights made him squint, and he bowed his head, eyes on the floor, a meek and tiny posture. "... Excuse me?" he mumbled to the person at the desk, his voice small. "I have some laundry here for room D-4." he said, holding up the bag hanging from his elbow.

The tired man behind the desk eyed him suspiciously, and the man with the bag glanced up at him, before looking back at his shoes. "Fine," huffed the man behind the desk.

Turning, the young brunette jogged to the elevator, the bag hanging from his wrist now, hands tucked in his pockets. He shuffled into the golden elevator and poked the twelfth button with a gloved finger, before the doors slid shut.

After a few minutes, the doors slid open again, and the young brunette walked out, glancing at his watch, before he shuffled over to the door labelled D-4. He stared at his watch for a few more minutes, before he knocked on the door.

Suddenly, everything was black. The electricity had been cut off. The only light came from the few windows lining the halls. The door swung open, and a man in a leopard-print suit stood there. "What do you want?" he snapped. "If you haven't noticed, the--"

The brown-haired man stuck a hand into the bag hanging by his wrist, and pulled out a gun.

The man in the suit opened his mouth with a strangled gasp, but the gun was immediately placed just in front of his teeth, and the finger around the trigger tightened.

_Given Name: Squall_

_Last Name: Leonhart_

_Alias: Leon_

_Age: 24_

_Eyes: Grey-Blue_

_Hair: Brown_

_Skin: Tan_

_Speciality: Con-artist, Mimic and Hit-man_

((TBC. Why, brain? Why did you make me think this up? I hate you. I haven't re-read this in a while, so, it might have a couple of inconsistencies and problems, so, please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed, and the third chapter is... Sort of on the way. Kind of. Not really. Don't expect regular updates. It'll happen when it happens, I suppose.))


End file.
